danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica
Jessica is a young woman from Kingsville, Montana. She currently works at a strip club in New York owned by a man named Miles. While returning home, she hears a noise from the alleyway, discovering the escaped Mina passed out from exhaustion. She then proceeds to take her home and attempts to nourish her back to health with tomato juice, which Mina lies about saying it helps her just as if drinking blood or stigma. In gratitude for helping her, Mina employs Jessica as a member of her network to help deliver vampires to the bund. This continues for seven years into the current, fifth, series. Appearance Jessica is very busty with an hourglass figure. She is seen mostly in her lingerie. She has just over shoulder length blonde hair and is always wearing lipstick. Personality She admits that she is insecure, saying that the future scares her due to the fact that she may one day not be able to take care of Susy. She acknowledges that one day she will not longer be young and beatiful. Thus be unable to support the two of them by stripping forever and has no other job skills to fall back on. She then inquires Mina on being a vampire, which Mina admits that Jessica will remain the way she is forever and be able to support Susy, but will one day have to watch everyone she loves around her die as she goes on living. Jessica shocked and saddened by this revelation, gives up the idea of becoming a vampire. She is generally very happy, but opinionated. She repeatedly complains to Miles about Gabe being a child molester and not to allow him into the strip club. She refuses to let Mina leave her home until Mina is fully rested. She is very protective of her daughter, always reminding Susy to not let anyone but herself into their home. About After bringing a naked Mina home, she clothes her in an oversized I heart NY tshirt. She believes that Mina is an escaped child from Gabe's child porn business. She then uses Mina as Susy's babysitter so she can go to work. However on the way there she see's the imposter Mina on television and freaks out. Mina then proceeds to explain to her the situation she is in and the difficulty of bringing awarness of the imposter Mina. Jessica then analogizes Mina's situation to Anne Frank and Miep Gies In highschool she was the head cheerleader and dated the football captain. She was crowned prom queen and was the most popular girl in school. She deems this time as when she felt the most special.She then moved to New York seeking out big dreams, however after three years of working as a waitress she realized that she wasn't anyone special. She then decided to marry Susy's father, however he left the night Jessica told him she was pregnant. He left saying he was going out for milk, but never returned. When Mina asks if she ever regrets her decision she answers no, because then she wouldn't have had Susy. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Humans